


Cute Protective Goof

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cute, Explicit Language, F/M, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Cute Protective Goof

They always said that your college years were for having fun and partying, which honestly, was partially true. But you’d already done a year of that, in actual college, and one year was enough. You were much more focussed on school and furthering your career, especially now that you were at Fordham Law. You’d much rather spend your evenings studying, researching or relaxing at home with Netflix and snacks.

Which is why when the adorable detective, who’d insisted you call him Sonny, asked if you were joining in on the fun that Friday, you declined. He half jokingly tried to persuade you, saying you could go together, and he promised he wouldn’t ditch ya, no matter what. As much as you wanted to say no, you couldn’t resist those baby blues, especially after he made a puppy dog face and said he’d even buy you lunch with extra coffee that afternoon.

You weren’t sure at first if lunch was supposed to be a date or not, maybe he was just being friendly? Or didn’t want to hit up the party alone? You supposed you could use it as some extra study time, he was a year ahead of you after all. It only took about two minutes in before you realized that the flirting was heavy, adorable and cute, but there was lots of heated cheeks and little laughs as you got to know each other a bit more. Sonny also insisted on taking care of the bill, no matter what you tried to interject. If you had any further doubts, after you made sure to exchange numbers Sonny kissed you on the cheek and his face was as red as yours felt as you let out a giggle and said goodbye to him before darting off to your next class.

He was ever the gentleman, picking you up promptly on time on Friday, complimenting how pretty you looked in your sundress. You beamed at the statement, greeting him with a gentle kiss on the cheek, flushing as his free hand looped into yours as he drove.

The party was out at some house in Queens, a house full of roommates, two of who went to Fordham with you, the other four you didn’t know, but there were at least a handful of familiar faces. Sonny, true to his word, stayed by your side unless you ended up wandering off with someone you knew. He offered you a beer that he’d brought with him that you accepted as you chatted along with other friends and students. Things weren’t too wild, but the college party atmosphere was definitely there, especially among the younger crew that was around. The basement was full of beer pong, keg stands and dark corners, so the two of your stuck to the main level. Socializing and simply enjoying the time. You couldn’t help but smile at the way Sonny kept you close to him, hand on your lower back or wrapped around your waist, if it hadn’t been clear before, it was very clear now that you were here together.

You excused yourself to duck out to the bathroom, finding the one on the main floor occupied, one of the housemates directed you to the one upstairs, saying that if it was taken, there was one through the master bedroom on the left. You rolled your eyes at the sound of puking coming from the one in the hallway and poked your head into the bedroom first to make sure you weren’t interrupting anything before slipping into the bathroom.

Despite enjoying the conversation, Carisi couldn’t help but glance at his watch, his eyes flitting in the direction of the stairs. You were gone for longer than he’d expected and something in his gut was fighting with itself. He was sure you were fine, ran into someone you knew, taking a phone call? You were a good natured person, if someone else up there was throwing up he wouldn’t put it past you to make sure they were okay and safely in a cab or bed before returning to the party. You’d only had a couple of beers so he didn’t think you’d be sick.

He was just about to go try and track you down, thinking about sending you a text when you came half jogging down the stairs. He cocked a brow at you and you gave him a small smile, he noticed your eyes were watering slightly and now was wondering if you _had_ been sick.

“You okay?” He asked softly under the bass of the music.

“Yeah.” You nodded, “but..uh..do you mind if we get outta here?” Your eyes darted back towards the stairs, “if you don’t want to, I get it, I’ll call a cab.”

“No, no!” He quickly placed down the beer he’d been nursing, patting his pockets to make sure he had everything, “I said I’d stay with ya doll, remember?”

“Thanks Sonny.” You sighed out in relief as you felt his arm gently slide around your shoulders, the two of you waving a quick goodbye to the friends you passed on the way out. Once you were back in his truck the two of you sat in a somewhat awkward silence nearly until you reached the bridge back into Manhattan.

“You feelin’ sick?” He asked quietly, “want me to just take ya home?”

“Uh, no. I’m fine.” You risked a glance up to him, “just…needed to get outta there.”

“Ya know you don’t hafta feel embarrassed if ya got sick, it happens to the best of us.”

“I’m fine Sonny.”

“If it’s somethin’ else”-

“Hey, don’t go all detective on me.” You half teased, tossing him a small grin.

“Okay.” He admitted defeat, “ya wanna grab a slice? Maybe, watch a movie?” It was still early enough he hoped that you just wanted out of Queens and not away from him.

“Yeah…” finally a smile that looked real, “that sounds great. I think I’ve got a bottle of wine to help make up for dragging you out of there early.”

“Hey, it’s no problem.” He winked and your cheeks heated, “but I’ll accept the offer.”

You ended up opting to just head straight to your apartment, relying on delivery for a pizza while you poured out a couple glasses of wine and Sonny looked through your movie collection. He came back to the kitchen with a couple of options for you to choose between and you jumped when you turned basically right into him, having caught you by surprise.

“You sure you’re okay doll?” His voice was so soft you felt like you could nearly melt. One of his hands gently rubbed at your forearm and you glanced up into those baby blues, letting out a huff of a sigh.

“Yeah…” you shook it off, “just a creep of a dude at the party.”

“Someone you knew?”

“No. I…think it was one of the other roommates? I used the ensuite bathroom, he was waiting on the bed, made some sick comment about me being in his room. He seemed pretty fucked up.”

“Did he try something?” Sonny’s voice hardened, his brow furrowing, the blood beginning to boil in his veins.

“Kissed me…” you wrapped your arms around yourself, “shoved me into the wall when I tried to push him off me.”

“Do you remember what he looked like?”

“I said no cop mode Sonny.” You looked up at him with a half glare but he could still see the shimmer in your eye, “I got away unharmed, he was too drunk to catch up, it’ll be fine. I’m just…shaken up.”

“You sure?” You nodded, “may I?” He held his arms open and you huffed out a small laugh, stepping into his arms. You relaxed against his embrace, feeling the warmth and safety flowing through from his body to yours, a slight jump in your chest as you felt his lips hit the top of your head. “Doll I’m sorry I wasn’t there, I shoulda kept ya safe.”

“You’re not my bodyguard Sonny.” You teased, nuzzling into his sweater.

“Well what if I took ya out to dinner next week? Maybe end up being another b word for ya?” You snorted out a laugh, pulling your head back so you could see his face.

“You really are a goof, you know that?”

“It’s been mentioned a few times.” He smiled and you popped up on your toes to kiss his cheek gently.

“A real cute goof though.” You squeezed his hand, leading him into the living room with the selection of movies.

As you settled into the couch, he was quick to throw an arm around the back of it, encouraging you to lean into his body. You got about halfway through the movie by the time the pizza showed up, laughing and joking of slices while you slowly forgot the movie and were more entertained with each other. Truthfully, both of you were having a much better time with just the two of you than you could have at a rambunctious party. You were able to properly hear each other, focus on what the other was saying without having to be interrupted every couple of minutes.

Shortly after midnight, after a few hours of cuddling and talking, Sonny realized how late it was, apologizing that he had to go. Not that he wanted, but he had to be at the precinct by nine the next morning, and hated going in overtired on the weekends. You walked him to the door, a soft smile on your cheeks as he packed up his things. Ever the perfect gentlemen, he turned to you as he stepped into the doorway.

“Would…it be alright if I kissed ya?” He barely whispered and you giggled, stepping closer to his body.

“I’d like that.” You replied, humming at the feel of his arm wrapping around your waist, pulling you to him before his lips met yours. A gentle kiss as your arms linked behind his neck, you sighed out in relief, your lips moving with perfect ease against his. It deepened for only a moment, the lightest flicker of tongues daring to dance with each other before pulling away.

“I’ll text ya tomorrow?” He murmured, grin on his cheeks.

“Sounds perfect. You better hold up on that dinner promise.”

“Oh I will.” He smirked, ducking to kiss you quickly one last time, pulling another giggle from you before he darted off to the elevator, making sure to glance over his shoulder to get one last look at you before you shut your apartment door.


End file.
